


WORDS FOR SEOKHOON

by 6veryday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, drabbles stands alone, help me please, lemme know if I need to add any tags, mentioned some members, seokhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6veryday/pseuds/6veryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokhoon with 10 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORDS FOR SEOKHOON

**Author's Note:**

> I received word suggestion in twitter and here it is ^^//

1\. Warm

 

In contrast of his original cold body, the body beside him is so warm. Like a laundry that have been dried under the sun, so comfy and warm. He wriggles to find the best place to fit his small body into the warm and comfy body and lets out a satisfy sigh.

“You like cuddling that much, hyung?” 

“I only like cuddling with you so shut up.” Jihoon speaks against the younger sweatshirt obviously missed the teasing grin that younger produced after hearing it.

“But we need to go like.. in 5 minutes.” Jihoon feels the younger’s hand through his lock, softly and loving. Jihoon knows the other speaks differently when the grip on his waist is tightening, and literally half of his body is already on the top of other.

“Seokmin-ah, do you wanna know how’s the feeling of getting blue balls?” Jihoon lifts his head and blinks cutely in front of Seokmin’s nose.

Seokmin visibly winces. “Absolutely don’t wanna know. You can stay here as long as you want.” Jihoon chuckles when the younger plays dead, with tongue left outside.

“Good boy.”

 

2\. Permission 

 

“Jihoon hyung, can we take a picture together?” Question filled with love, excitement and hope.

“No.” a plain, curt and cold answer.

“Jihoon hyung, do you wanna go to the second level?” This time it’s added with puppy blinks and half bitten lips.

“Nope” 

Shoulders visibly deflated, lips straight in one line and eyes on the floor. “Okay,hyung.”

 

“Woah, careful Seokmin-ah, look in front when you’re walking.” Jeonghan steadied himself after bumping with the taller.

“Sorry, Jeonghan-hyung.” Small,soft and cracking voice.

 

Jeonghan turn to see Jihoon follows the younger with his eyes. “Jihoon.” 

“Fine, I’m following him. See.” Jihoon ruffles his hair while trailing after Seokmin.

 

“Yah.. let’s take picture.” Jihoon elbows the taller that standing on the rail, watching the sea water dancing around their ferry. 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Seokmin takes a step to the right, makes a distance from the older.

“I..I’ll let you h-hug me.” Way to go, Jihoon. Why are you stuttering?

Seokmin’s eyes go comically wide and his hand go over his mouth dramatically. “Really,hyung?? OMG DINOOOOO COME HERE AND TAKE OUR PICTURE!!!”

Seokmin go into full hug motion but receive a smack on the back of his head. “Only one hand.”

“Hehe, okay hyung, say cheese~~”

 

세븐틴(SEVENTEEN)  
@pledis_17

received permission to hug his shoulder… [7 Aug]

 

3\. Touch

 

Joshua touched Jihoon. Jihoon smiled.

Seungcheol touched Jihoon. Jihoon smiled.

Jeonghan touched Jihoon. Jihoon smiled.

Seokmin touched Jihoon. A smack right after.

 

They are on their way to go to the airport, when Seokmin bravely lower down his body and put his head on Jihoon’s shoulder while mumbling how he couldn’t sleep last night cause he so happy.

The older groans in annoyance and shrug the younger off, unconsciously harsher than usual. Damn this sleepiness. The older is going to say sorry but when he turns his head, Seokmin has this ‘what did I do wrong this time,hyung’ plastered on his face.

“Seokmin-ah-“ the said name immediately putting on earphone and land his head on the Hansol’s shoulder on his other side, totally back facing Jihoon. 

Jihoon sighs and curls his fingers onto Seokmin’s shirt. It’s soft like him, he thinks. He fell asleep with his hand stays like that until they reached the airport.

After the car stopped moving, Seokmin moves the older’s hand from his shirt before bringing his body out from the car. He helps Seungcheol counts everyone when Jihoon looks at him in right in the eye.

“Done, hyung.” Seokmin walks across the road right after the green light appears with the others. Suddenly he feels a soft grip on his arms. He turns to see Jihoon beside him, eyes half closed looking more adorable if that even possible. His entire sulking attempt is evaporated through the air.

He slows down his pace and sticks his body closer to Jihoon. After all, it’s Jihoon’s touch. 

 

 

4\. Opposites

 

Jihoon throws his glance across the practice room, where the trio is laughing crazily. Seungkwan is rolling on the floor while Soonyoung is clapping like a sealion. Seokmin, well he’s the one that made the two laughing non-stop like that. 

They just finished rehearsing all the performance for the Asia Tour, and Jihoon especially is not in the mode for laughing. He stretches slowly, eyes still on the trio, mostly on Seokmin. 

Seventeen’s sunshine, too positive for the world. Keep laughing to make the others at least smiling, and Jihoon found himself smiling too. He read somewhere, opposites attract.  
Jihoon being Jihoon, at first he thought the article is talking about magnetic shit or something. Then, he realizes what it’s really mean when a certain sunshine named Lee Seokmin made his way into Jihoon’s life.

 

There’re a lot of other members that actually opposites of what Jihoon is, like if he need the opposites to his short self, he has Mingyu,the giant. If he needs the opposites of his whispering voice, he has Coups and his deep velvety voice. If he needs the opposites of his cold and boring self , there is Soonyoung. But there’s only one member that has everything wrapped perfectly in one body called Lee Seokmin, and Jihoon found himself attracted.

 

“Hey, hyung. You wanna listen to new jokes? Soonyoung found it on internet.” Jihoon lifts his head to meet Seokmin’s excited face above him.

“Sure.” 

“There’s a man woke up in a hospital after an accident. Suddenly he shouted ‘Doctor, doctor , I can’t feel my legs!’ Then you know what the doctor answer is??”

Jihoon shakes and asks what it is. He already feel amused with the younger’s serious expression while mimicking the conversation.

“The doctor said ‘I know, you cannot, because I’ve cut off your arms’ hahahahahahahahhahaha, so stupid right hahahahaahaha.” Jihoon palming his face and laughing against his hands. He’s laughing not because of the joke, man the joke is the worst but Seokmin’s laugh. He’s laughing because Seokmin is laughing.

“YAH SOONYOUNG, JIHOON HYUNG IS LAUGHING!! PAY ME 20BUCKS!!.” A loud smack onto Seokmin’s head after that. 

Yeah, Jihoon decides he needs Seokmin, because he’s the one that matched his opposites. 

 

5\. Denial

 

Denial, in ordinary English usage, is asserting that a statement or allegation is not true. The same word, and also abnegation is used for a psychological defense mechanism in which a person is faced with a fact that is too uncomfortable to accept and rejects it instead, insisting that it is not true despite what may be overwhelming evidence. Denial also could mean denying the happening of an event or the reliability of information, which can lead to a feeling of aloofness and to the ignoring of possibly beneficial information.

“No”

“Yes”

“NO!”

“YES!!”

“NOOOO!!”

“YESSSS!!!”

“NO!! NO WAY!!”

“YES!! YES WAY!!” 

“BOO SEUNGKWAN!!”

“LEE SEOKMIN!!!!!!” 

 

Seokmin throws himself into his comforter after he lost the screaming competition. Seungkwan just told him something that… impossible like the statement of alien’s existent. Impossible, right. Right? 

“Lee Seokmin, now you go get your ass out from here and find Jihoon hyung.” Seungkwan smack his butt with a hand fan.

“Don’t wanna… I don’t believe you!! This must be your bet with Jeonghan hyung right? How dare you both playing with my fragile heart.” Seokmin sobs. Hands clutching dramatically on his chest.

“Fragile heart my glorious butt, even if there’s any bet happening, it’s the one that I did with Soonyoung to see which one will do the confessing first. Please remind me why I put my bet on you, pussy.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not…. pussy.. Just go and leave me alone. Leave Jihoon hyung alone too. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s too good, too cute, too perfect for being talked with your mouth.” Seungkwan made sure he kicks the other right on his shin, before walking out from their room. Stupid Seokmin.

 

“Jihoon hyung likes you too.. He even wrote a song for you.” Seungkwan’s voice is repeating like a broken record. Seokmin cries until sleep takes over him.

 

 

6\. Bellypoke

 

Jihoon doesn’t know when he started, but he knows he likes it. Just when he thought about it, his favorite victim flop his tired body beside Jihoon’s. 

Jihoon smiled when the other rests his head backward, eyes closed tightly and arms tangling on both side. He studies the chiseled face for a while, jawline, nose, and lips. His index finger finds its way to the stomach.

Poke.

Seokmin opens his eyes in surprised, he meets Jihoon’s cute face in the middle before laughing when Jihoon continues attacking his belly with his slender fingers. From poking it’s turn into a furious tickling session. Seokmin is losing his breath while begging for his hyung’s mercy.

“Hyung… help me.. I swear I’m not gonna lose my things anymore.. Mom I love you..Hyungg I love you too” the tickles stopped. 

Seokmin is still laughing while catching his breath. He brings his body to sit straight facing the blushing smaller guy.

“Do.You.Mean.That?” Every word is followed with a soft poke on Seokmin’s stomach.

Seokmin can’t help himself from laughing at his hyung’s superb cute action. He catches the elder’s small hand and holds it. “Yes , I do.”

Jihoon covers his face with his free hand but Seokmin takes the hand too. “Why do you like poking my stomach?” Seokmin tilts his head to meet Jihoon’s.

“No reason…”he looks at everywhere except Seokmin’s eyes. 

“Hyung…” Seokmin whines. He drags Jihoon on his laps. Amused with all the red shades that his hyung able to produce. Too cute for his own health. Help!!

“You’ve been working out lately, it’s not as fluffy as before.” Jihoon hides his face.

Seokmin laughs against Jihoon’s shoulder. “My stomach?? Omg hyung why are you so cute….”

“I’m not..” he glares. 

“Okay..okay you’re not.” Seokmin gives up. Jihoon gives him the cutest eyesmile ever before running away.

 

7\. Unrequited

 

Did he read a wrong line? Everyone said the same but why? Is all the touchy moments happened without other meaning lying inside? Why does feeling in real life is too hard to be handled? Why can’t his feeling flow smoothly like his songs? 

He hates this uncertainty. He hates this longing feeling. He hates to be unrequited. 

Jihoon replays the song that he made for the other. It’s been a year, he laughs sadly. The lyrics changed eventually, from when he first realized his feeling , the moment when he feel that he’s the only one for the other, until now he realizes it’s mean nothing.

 

“At last Seokmin accepts Soonyoung’s confession hahaaha stupid kids. They were practically glued with each other since God knows when.” Seungcheol told him a few nights ago, when the older brings food to Jihoon’s studio. Updating Jihoon with the member’s stories (cause Jihoon is too busy to have a life).

Suddenly the fish cake inside Jihoon’s mouth tastes like an eraser. He wants to throw up, but he vigorously chew down the food and emptied the water bottle after it.

 

Maybe it is his fault. Maybe Seokmin did have feeling for him before. He’s the one in fault. He’s the one that pushed the younger away at first. Just maybe if he realized his feeling a little bit earlier, this all unrequited shit will not happen. 

 

Are you sure you want to move this folder to the Recycle Bin?  
Yes

 

 

9\. Brother-in-law

 

“When are you gonna show your masterpiece, Jihoon?” Jeonghan shoves the cooked meat into his mouth.

“Yeah, you’ve been in your studio too long already.” Seungcheol teases.

Jihoon just smiles at the other, while Soonyoung pours the drink to other as distraction.

“Only God knows, what did he do in his studio, right Soonyoung??” Jun winks grossly and Jihoon chokes on his drink.

 

“Hey everyone..” Seokmin enters the booth with a bright smile as usual. 

“Hey Seok, glad that you arrived safely.” Seungcheol made a space for the younger beside him.

“Yeah my sister decided to be an angel and gave me a ride. Hey Soonyoung hyung, congrats. I heard you and Jihoon hyung..haha congrats you two.. now I have to call Jihoon hyung , brother in law hahaha” Seokmin cheers with everyone and ignores completely when there’s a glass missing from it.

“I’m going to take something in my car. Seokmin, can you lend me a hand?” Jihoon excuses himself shortly after that.

“Of course, anything for my brother in law.” Seokmin chirps and follows Jihoon’s lead out from the booth.

“Stop it, Lee Seokmin.” Jihoon turns facing the taller, voice shaky.

“Stop what, brother in law?” Seokmin smirks.

“Stop calling me that.” Jihoon crouches on the floor ruffling his hair in frustration.

He grabs the other’s hand, yanks it up before pushing him on the wall. “Listen to me, Lee Jihoon. The one that go accepting other guy’s confession when we are ‘taking a break’ from each other is not me. So you are not in the position of telling me about what I can or can’t do.” He punches the wall beside the smaller before walking backward. Jihoon is a crying mess and he doesn’t give a damn.

 

“Take care of Soonyoung hyung, he’s a nice guy. I don’t hope to see you again, Lee Jihoon. Go.” He turns his head aside when Jihoon mutters a soft apologize before disappearing inside the booth.

Seokmin unlocked his phone and opens his kakao talk chat, he sends message to Seungcheol telling the older, his sister suddenly here and he’s in the car with her right now before switching off his phone and walks away.

 

10\. Slave

 

“Seokmin, I left my muffler at the studio, can you take it for me?”

“Seokmin, I’m cold. Give me your sweater.”

“Seokmin, I’m hungry but I don’t want instant noodles.” 

“Seokmin take my towel!!!”

“Seokmin, it’s too high for me. Bring that shit down now.”

“Seokmin, go kick Seungkwan, he’s being noisy.”

 

“Ouch, yah Seokmin hyung, the heck are you following Jihoon hyung’s order like some kind of slave?” Seungkwan rubs his butt after being kicked by Seokmin.

“Slow down your voice, he’s trying to sleep.” Seokmin made a shush motion to the younger and received a long pout.

“But seriously THIS IS TOO MUCH!!” Seungkwan’s hands flailing all over the place. “You cannot follow his order just like that.”

“And why is that?” 

“Because.. because you look stupid!! You know like a dog with its owner.” Seokmin laughs.

“Well I’m originally not that intelligent or anything, and I don’t mind being Jihoon hyung’s slave..” Seokmin pats the younger’s head.

“whyyyyy..”

“Because I love him, things that we do for love.” Seokmin flips his inexistence long hair. Seungkwan winces in disgust.

 

“SEOKMIN, IT’S TOO NOISY!! KICK SEUNGKWAN OUT AND COME HERE.” Jihoon’s voice echoes throughout the dorm.

 

“I’m going to cuddle him, now shooo. You’re a disturbance to my prince.” Seokmin shoos the other away before jogging happily into the elder’s room.

“Stupid slave.” Seungkwan mutters and go to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what do you think of it, I nearly left it at the no 9, before the last keyword is sent to me hahaha and I was like okay let's make a happy ending... huuuu Seokhoon is love and thanks for reading!! Love you<3


End file.
